


Disconnect

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah, in the midst of being tortured during <i>Longbow Hunters</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnect

He wanted to know more. Wanted to know how she picked up his trail. Wanted to know who she was working with. 

He was intent on answers.

The blows, to the face, to the stomach, they hardly registered. Dinah had a boxer for her first teacher. She had learned how to take punches, and then later, she had learned to work around a solid kick, blows that staggered her. 

The pain of her arms, stretched up over her head, making it so hard to breath was another one that she could push out. Ignore the near choking sensation, or use it to pass out, just shifting her head forward some...and a heavy blow across her face knocked her head back to where breathing was easier.

She spat the blood in his face.

He merely smiled, and chose a different knife.

Her eyes were swollen but the glint of light on steel made her blood run cold, reminding her of the itch of where blood had already poured down her skin, drying in place. She didn't want to scream, didn't want to give him the pleasure. If she could just disconnect herself from the sharp incision, from the slow scrape of a knife point parting her flesh, just over the muscle, ignore the threats to start cutting tendons...

She screamed, and the pain of her nearly crushed vocal cords almost drew her away from the pain of the stinging sweat salt in the latest cuts he was carving into her skin.


End file.
